guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cobalt/Archive 1
Rate a User Favoured Unfavoured Meh Who the hell are you? Thanks for you cool input, could you please use four tides (~~~~) when adding to talk pages, so we can know it's you! Thanks. RT | Talk 20:39, 24 December 2007 (UTC) yes yes sorry i forgot to press the sign button --Cobalt 20:43, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :NP RT | Talk 16:20, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Sure, 'borrow' my userboxes if you like. And yeah, I'm slow --image:Xiukuro.png Xiu Kuro (talk) 17:56, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :TY ¬_¬ --Cobalt 19:07, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Sig Test Bla --Cobalt | Talk 14:06, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Linking Taking QZ for an example: By typing Quickening Zephyr you'd do thesame as with Quickening Zephyr. Talking about the Anomaly on GoSac :P When linking, spaces are the same as underscores --- -- (s)talkpage 17:44, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Quickening Zephyr..ah, so it does, Its just i've had problems making internal links to skills with spaces in their names before (probably due to the strange capitalisation rules and/or my clumsy typing) so i started instinctively doing it that way to avoid me spending ages correcting my broken links after hitting show preview only to get into an edit conflict because i took so long doing that...then correcting links again ad infinitum. Anyway i think i get it now, thanks for explaining :-) --Cobalt | Talk 17:48, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::You're welcome :) The Wiki linking system requires exact CApiTAliZAtiON for a link to work. That is a problem when I link from time to time. I usually press shift, spacebar, release shift and then start the word. Bad hand-eye coordination and terrible timing ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 17:54, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Mind if I 'borrow' the new update userbox? Lord of the Yoshis 06:28, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :'borrow' away :-) --Cobalt | Talk 09:31, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Haha "In Soviet Russia, Mingson was blind." Asking permission to steal :D --- -- (s)talkpage 18:45, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :Steal away =D--Cobalt | Talk 18:47, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 18:47, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Monobook.css Actually, clicking show preview should show you what it'll look like. you just have to clear your cache afterwards. — Warw/Wick 18:33, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Er, won't that cause the show preview page to expire?--Cobalt | Talk 18:34, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Your preview page expires? Odd.. *Stalks off to investigate*. — Warw/Wick 18:34, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Nvm it dosen't anymore its just my ISP being tempermental again. Anyway, by chance i managed to hit the perfect page width on my second try so i wont be clogging RC after all--Cobalt | Talk 18:40, 2 April 2008 (UTC) userbox. Stealing the Kournan crotch-punch OH-MAH-GAWD. 18:43, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :xD, i only noticed that skill icon when on RC patrol and saw an edit to the template or something. I couldnt beleive nobody had commented on the talkpage :-)--Cobalt | Talk 18:46, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Personality What do you think is my wiki-personality? "Who the hell are you anyway!?" Good answer!--Cobalt | Talk 20:15, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Question Do you know if we are allowed to submit copyrighted content with permissionon GuildWiki, I cannot find the copyright policy :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 16:22, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :"content with permissionon GuildWiki" sorry your typo made that rather confusing, do you mean permission of guildwiki or permission on Guild wiki. I will assume your referring to copy and pasting some text from somewhere else onto this wiki. Tbh im really not the best person to ask, try someone who understands copyright bueraucracy such as User:Randomtime or User:Entropy. However, as far as my knowledge of this wiki and copyright extends, if its under the creative commons (CC) license or (i think) the GDFL, then if you have permission of the copyright holder (probably the creator) then it should be ok. That said, i wouldn't take my word on this, maybe try the ask a question link on the left above the search box and post on that page if you need a quick answer--Cobalt | Talk 16:30, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Hope you don't mind... I fixed your page a bit. Thoughtful 12:41, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :I know, was just going to post on your talkpage. Ty anyway, My html skills are somewhat limited when it comes to show/hide boxes and tables. I wonder if you could tell me why the show/hide thing dosent work properly if i set it to hide by default (it says hide when its already hidden, then you have to click hide to be able to see show ;/). The code was stolen appropriated aquired borrowed inspired by someone elses userpage so maybe they just fail--Cobalt | Talk 12:45, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not good with show-hide boxes, but I'll look at it. Thoughtful 12:51, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I figured out how to get it so that it's not empty the first time it says hide, but I can't get it to be normal hide by default. Thoughtful 12:56, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Youd need 2 or more S/H boxes to make em hide by default. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:58, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmm, that's an odd system, but ok, thanks for the info :)--Cobalt | Talk 20:08, 6 April 2008 (UTC) I wonder Is it possible to have a poll on a talkpage Yes No Maybe --Cobalt | Talk 18:56, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Regarding the Official Wiki Your commentary here on the creation of the Official Wiki by Anet needs some facts. The Official wiki was created not to dismiss or disrespect this wiki, but because of a licensing conflict that made it impossible for Anet to integrate it into the game through the F11 menu. The copyright license that this wiki was created under does not allow for commercial application, GFDL does. It's as simple as that. The issue of this wiki being taken over by Wikia is what caused the mass migration of editors from this wiki to that one. As for the Official wiki simply copying this one, it's more the fact that so many of the editors that created this wiki moved and took their style, and content with them. This is NOT a competition between the two, we complement each other. This wiki has better historical documentation of the game, GWW is a bit more up to date. --Wynthyst 15:16, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :K--Cobalt | Talk 15:26, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Political Hatefest Still, I wonder, what is your point of view on the religion comment I made? The Mooing Cat 21:15, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Ok then, perhaps a flamefest will alter the majority of votes on my rate-a-user poll up there from "who the hell are you" to "unfavoured". still, I EXIST and so forth. Your point on religion was that "religion teaches to love your neighbour ". Now, politically far left as i am, i would have to disagree. The way i see it, religion teaches division, based on the concept of divide and rule and is merely a part of the ISA. But enough left wing concepts. Religion creates division in several ways, the way i see it these are as follows: *On Race *Between other faiths *On gender *On sexuality Division on race is achieved through the fact that, as people of different races are geographically divided, they tend to take different religions (E.g. europe christian, africa/asia islamic - see crusades). This then ties with the fact that it divides between faiths, as their views contradict each others and lead to conflict (see israel/palestein, right now). Religions also tend to ascribe roles to different genders, this is largely a minor point, but note the place of women compared to men in islam, or hassidic judaism. And finally, relevant to the point which started this, religion creates divides on sexuality, by portraying homosexuality as evil. Some bible quotes on the subject include: *"You shall not lie with a male as one lies with a female; it is an abomination." *If there is a man who lies with a male as those who lie with a woman, both of them have committed a detestable act; they shall surely be put to death. Their bloodguiltness is upon them" and there are plenty more. Ergo, religion creates division rather than unity.--Cobalt | Talk 11:34, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :I could not agree more RT | Talk 11:36, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::I see your point, and I agree, religion causes division, its just that I always thought the basis of it was to play nice. I'm not religious, I don't believe there's a god, still, play nice to get into heaven or something was always the basic message I got from religions, I do, however, know some people think that only believing and hating everything else as much as they like would be good enough. I don't know, some quotes are in the in the Bible but weren't said by important people from from the Bible such as the abomination quote, I've always thought it had been said by someone not too important, although feel free to check it out and correct me.(not that I am in any place to judge how important people in the Bible were, but, I would say that generally the prophets, Jesus, and the apostles and any priest people who contributed to the bible would be "important.") I did not know about the second one, to my knowledge (thus far) the only biblical quotes used against homosexuality had been "Its Adam and Eve '''not' Adam and Steve"'' and this "You shall not lie with a male as one lies with a female; it is an abomination." And clearly, to me they are wrong, even if it had been Adam and Eve, it wouldn't mean anything, people can do what they want unless they are hurting someone else. I understand that there was a time in which some priest actually voted that women were not human, I've long since forgotten the details, but it was something along those lines, I believe he was a bishop too. And because of that, but not only that, I would agree that religion is set on dividing people, but it also tries to set the message across that it is good? I don't know... I fail at discussing things. Btw your ISA link is messed up. :) The Mooing Cat 13:40, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Religion is only bad in the hands of bad people. Religions consisting of good people do not do bad things, religions with bad people in them are usually bad for the world. It's human nature, god(s) has nothing to do with it, unless of course the god (s) created human nature which raises questions of what said god(s) was thinking.... 13:46, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :@Mooing Cat - your right...my ISA link is messed up :P , I blame wikipedia *removes link*. Also you seem to assume that by religion i refer specifically to christianity. I mean the general trends across pretty much all religions, with a few noticable exceptions (see buhdism (i am aware i can't spell)). As for the message religion tries to get across, i don't see why we can't put that across through being nice to people rather than inventing supreme beings to threaten people with. Also - "Its Adam and Eve '''not' Adam and Steve"'' ROFL, that's going on my quotes page. :@ Alari - The vast majority of religions are created by 'bad' people for 'bad' purposes, i.e. control, suppression of individualism, to grant themselves a divine authority etc (the charr shamans from guild wars are an incredibly good analogy). And if god created human nature then imo he doesn't deserve worshipping. Then again, i can't understand why christians worship a god who they openly admit puts most people who die into an ethereal torture chamber where they suffer eternal agony and torment. I mean, what a prick. Oops, i just broke NPA against god. Note that all of this is mere opinion and if it appears to be stated as supreme truth it's because i can't be bothered puting 'IMO' at the start of every sentence. Also my arguments would be a lot more coherent and better spelled if i wasn't so light-headed atm, i think i'm getting diabetes or something, arg! And as a final note, no insult is meant to anyone either, if my replies come across as overly blunt it is because of the reasons just mentioned--Cobalt | Talk 15:28, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Religions are not the problem, it's humanity. Many people blame the worlds problems on religious groups.-- 15:40, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::I would laugh so hard if you ever got hit by lightning.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 15:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::I am using Christianity because it the one I am most familiar with. Yes Buddhism is a completely different religion. Also, some christians believe that god puts them in a purgatory/halfway house of sorts to get "cleansed", and when their soul is "pure", they can go to heaven. The Mooing Cat 15:54, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) @Alari:I agree that religion itself is not responsible for the worlds problems. For that i largely lay the blame on right wing politics (of which religion is merely a small part), aristocracies, and greed. :::@Gigathrash: This is what i mean about religious division. You admit you would now find it humorous if i were to die. Do you find it humorous when other people who disagree with your beliefs die? Do you crack up with hysterical laughter at every report of a suicide bomb killing some muslims? I do not wish death on those who disagree with me, and that is at least one atheist value i think you can hardly take a moral stand against-- - (Talk/ ) 15:59, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well, being hit by lightning does not always entail death, though I do see the point he's trying to get across, or at least I think I do. I agree that in most cases, religions are used to create division and all that happy crap, but there are a very few out there, like Buddhism and the Jehovah's Witnesses (one of the most agreeable religious organizations I've ever met). Though I define myself as being somewhere between atheist and anti-theist, I can see where belief in a supreme being can be...good for some. "Reliance upon others is strength for the weak, and weakness for the strong." Though I do get a kick out of reading religious propaganda. ^_^ talk 20:21, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Your Sig Even using your coding, its too big (too high). Either upload it, or use — Warw/Wick 16:37, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :And how come your sig is higher than that 50x17 but isn't a problem?-- - (Talk/ ) 16:41, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok this looks shit, but i'll mess around with it later, too tired atm, aslong as im not breaking any policies-- - (Talk/ ) 16:56, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oh wait, you can put it to 50x19, sorry. I thought it was 50x17.. — Warw/Wick 17:01, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::And yours is 50x20, tut tut-- - (Talk/ ) 19:08, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Peace and Love Ok, i am now in a more amicable mood and have decided that enough hate has been directed at the religious community. Let us direct our anger at a more justifiable target. GW Factions is a terrible expansion and the first half of the game is the same dull scenery repeated endlessly to squeeze extra hours out of less developer input. Discuss. -- - (Talk/ ) 19:41, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Eeh, it aint that bad. I mean, it did give us some cool armor sets and AB, and a reason to hate other people I had previously had no other reason to hate other than the fact they were people. I agree, Factions does get a bit dull in the KC area, and the Jade Sea, though thats mostly Kurzick prejudice talking, lol. talk 20:24, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Beat This Beaten: JonTheMon 23:41, 12 April 2008 (UTC) How the hell o_O-- - (Talk/ ) 11:09, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :It was taken before a change to one of the skills. And I think this change was a while ago JonTheMon 14:02, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, i see armour of frost gave you a total AL of negative 24 because it used to reduce armour vs fire damage. Well that hardly counts as i can't go back in time. Though i could try positioning myself closer to the centre of the blast and self-inflicting cracked armour+using physical resistance. I'm not beaten yet :P-- - (Talk/ ) 14:35, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Cracked armor reduces armor to a minimum of 60. So it doesn't help. Lord of all tyria 14:37, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh fuck.-- - (Talk/ ) 14:38, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Afaik, the Siege is changed in damage type (since the range alteration), AoFrost is indeed changed, and armor alterations dont stack negatively either. Just my thoughts. Might very well be wrong on some parts, tho :P --- -- (s)talkpage 14:39, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::"Oh fuck" once again :(-- - (Talk/ ) 14:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Seems your right viper, I established that trebuchet damage is fire damage through mantra of flame, but even with all the negative armour stacks i can put on myself i cant get over 8000 damage :(-- - (Talk/ ) 14:58, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Can't use Resistance and frenzy, both are stances. Thoughtful 19:46, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, so 8000 is the most damage it is currently possible to take in 1 packet, and 12,126 was what it used to be?-- - (Talk/ ) 08:41, 14 April 2008 (EDT) My Polls! My Beautiful Polls! Are showing the time as "America/New_York" instead of UTC. But not in show preview. Why is this happening? To the best of my knowledge my house has not been recently teleported to New York. I certainly hope not anyway *looks out of window* doesn't look like it at least :S -- - (Talk/ ) 19:39, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :lmao, maybe the aliens teleported it and are now making it look like its where it was The Mooing Cat 17:28, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe people finally realized that the center of the world is no longer Britain (which is what GMT is based on) and is really the east coast US (what with the internet and all) --Gimmethegepgun 17:30, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::-___- You have no brain. The Mooing Cat 17:33, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::On a slightly more serious side not: UTC is not GMT. They are only approximately the same during winter time. The Mooing Cat 17:37, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::No brain? Has it ever occurred to you why the "center" of the world is Britain? It's because Britain used to be the most powerful country in the world back in the day, and so they could get away with calling themselves the "center". However, this is no longer the case, and it's pretty widely accepted that the US is the most powerful country in the world. And also we started the Internet, which is pretty much even MORE powerful than all the countries in the world --Gimmethegepgun 17:41, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I did notice another contributor's timestamp had something different in it.. lemee find it really quick. here Viper's timestamp had EDT here instead of UTC... strange eh? -- Sk8 (T/ 17:49, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Strange. I dont really look at it, cause idk what they all mean anyways. But that's kinda odd... I feel so left out :P --- -- (s)talkpage 17:56, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::As Mooing Cat said, UTC and GMT are not the same, currently britain is one hour out due to british summer time (much to my annoyance). EDT is a special time zone reserved for Vipermagi to ensure he is kept isolated from the rest of the world (probably). Also, the centre of the world is in the middle of the atlantic as far as i can see :P-- - (Talk/ ) 18:02, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The centre of the world is just how you draw the oceans. If you draw the Atlantic to the sides rather than the middle... It's like asking "Is Holland West from Sovjet Russia? If you go on far enough, you'll end up there anyways. So, we are West from Soviet Russia!". I also like "The time is based on the North and South Pole. What time is it on the tip of the North Pole, then? There should be no time." --- -- (s)talkpage 18:05, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::In soviet russia, Holland is west of you-- - (Talk/ ) 18:09, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::It makes sense to keep the system the way it was, and because it is where Western civilizations come from; England, France, Spain, Germany, Holland, Italy, Portugal, you name it... So, again, it makes sense to keep the it timezone that all others base their own time on, from one of the most multicultural places. Other than Asian languages, English, French, Spanish, German, Portuguese, Italian.... Russian too? But they are Asian, right? So anyway, those languages are the most spoken languages in the world, that means most people have some type of connection to those places, this is of course, speaking about western civilization. Portugal catches Britain's timezone as well, so that is two major languages/western civilizations that have that timezone, so it makes sense that it is based on the time it is in the area of these people. By the way, UTC is in fact, based on atomic time signals, not based on astronomical observation, like GMT is/was. And the actual civil time of England is GMT not UTC, so that actually timezones aren't based on Britain, even though in practice people use UTC. The Mooing Cat 18:53, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I would say it is usually based on which one is closer.. if it closer if u go west, then it is west that you say it. Also, I always thought that the center of the Earth was a really hot place... a solid ball of iron and nickel... or was it a place where dinosaurs live =O egggggzzzzzz The Mooing Cat 18:53, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes, it's based on atomic time, but the thing is, you NEED to set a reference point for anything that has to do with time zones, and the reason Britain was picked was because it was historically the reference point. And it was historically the reference point because it used to be the most powerful country in the world --Gimmethegepgun 19:03, 14 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Phail film references ftw (im aware it was a book first). Also the earth is clearly flat, this iron and nickel centre nonsense is just goverment conspiracy - type "The flat earth society" into google and witness the ramblings of the dumbest conspiracy theorists ever. Also the language spoken by the most people in the world is Mandarin, though english is the most widely spoken :P. Also i just realised i say 'also' way too much when typing, arg! -- - (Talk/ ) 19:05, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Err, somehow i didn't get an EC even though gimmes edit seems to have appeared before i pressed submit and didnt appear on show preview o_O. And yes, i can see the point that, if we are basing time off military might, then america should be the basis for the current reference point, however, i think the fact is nobody can be bothered with changing all their clocks, so it wont happen any time soon-- - (Talk/ ) 19:09, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::If you used the + button it wouldn't EC. Also, it wouldn't really change any clocks as far as I can tell --Gimmethegepgun 19:37, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::It wouldn't change any clocks, but I don't see why it would bother anyone that it is based on GMT cause no one really pays any attention to it anyway. And then England only has one timezone so it's easier to use than the US of A :) lolz The Mooing Cat 23:03, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Timex Watches Most un-GW or wiki related question of the minute, but the internet is proving strangely unhelpful in resolving a problem i have so i though't i'd try asking here as i cba registering on some forum of sad watch-fixing enthusiasts or something. Ages ago i bought a radio controlled Timex watch that has no further brand name than "radio-controlled timex watch". Despite it's promises of "10-year battery life" the battery died after 3 years so i just went and bought a new battery. Now the watch dosent receive the time by radio any more, it thinks that its a thursday today (14th april), and is generally F(lustered-self language censoring). Most of the, er....watch....'paint' is worn off so i can't see much of what is written on it to type into google anyways, but on the back it has the following numbers "CR1620" and seperately "144 N4". Obviously i lost the manual years ago, so anyone have any clue what buttons i should mash to attempt to make it work?-- - (Talk/ ) 19:00, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :I say smash it... :) The Mooing Cat 19:10, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, im seriously tempted to try that, but im a cheap skate so i'd rather not have to spend a tenner on a new cheapo watch unless i have to, especially since i paid for this three quid battery :P-- - (Talk/ ) 19:13, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::So take out the battery and THEN smash it --Gimmethegepgun 20:26, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Then put the battery in your microwave for awesome lulz. 20:29, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::^^ROFL..... i think i'll take that for my quotes page =P Anyway i solved this through the magic of random button pressing, seems to work for most things....that or smashing them -- - (Talk/ ) 12:40, 15 April 2008 (UTC)